custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rahk'veth
The Rahk'veth, deragatorily "Rahkshi", are a Makuta-created sentient species that exist within the Construct Multiverse, and are more purified forms of the true Rahkshi. History Creation Before the standard Rahkshi came to be, the Makuta species learned to create the Rahk'veth. The process was excruciating, as it caused the Makuta to have to go through a process of cell and armor replication and division, causing extreme pain. Due to this fact, only forty-two Rahk'veth were created. Downfall from the Brotherhood Although the Rahk'veth were originally loyal servants to the Brotherhood of Makuta, they soon realized the organizations true goals of domination. The race also became jealous of the non-sentient but easier-to-create Rahkshi. This conflict of idealogy and siblings eventually lead to a revolt. Around twelve Rahk'veth were killed, while others escaped into the underground passages of Metru Nui. But some, such as Xenos, remained loyal to the Brotherhood. Biology Rahk'veth are somewhat reptilian in nature, but have no terrestrial analogue. Like with most Construct denizens, some of their armor is fused to their skin, and often melds with the endoskeleton. Each Rahk'veth has a power specific to themselves. Each power is based on one of the Makuta's forty-two powers, or basic elemental powers. Some include fear, ice, water, anger, fire, and disintegration. Rahk'veth can also reproduce sexually, but viable offspring being produced is extremely rare. Culture Naming The most important thing a Rahk'veth can possess is it's name. Their name is composed of the individuals standard name, and then a name based on what mineral their armor most resembles (usually in color). An example name would be "Turahk in Ruby Clad" or "Xenos in Onyx Clad". Judicial System Trials in the Rahk'veth culture are very speedy, and made to get rid of criminals fast. There is a presentation of evidence, followed by pleas from both the defendant or defendant party and the prosecution. Afterwards, three jurors, selected from the eldest of Rahk'veth, make their decision. The Rahk'veth have only two punishments: exile or execution. This is due to their inability to support an nonproductive prison population. Oftentimes, the exiled victims will participate in "Honorable Denial of Expulsion" by committing suicide after the verdict is reached at the trial. Execution by the blade is the most preferred method of execution. Lifestyle The Rahk'veth live a mundane (and poor) life in the Warrens. They do no enjoy the comforts of most other species, and have learned to make due from whatever they can salvage. This has made the race as a whole extremely innovative and resourceful, and Rahk'veth are esteemed engineers. Companies are known to secretly hire them as designers at times. Clothing The Rahk'veth often wear armor or standard fabric clothing that is often very plain and inconspicuous. Armor is designed and forged by its wearer, to add personality to the suits. Rahk'veth are required by cultural law to wear hoods with an upper-face covering mask. This was created as a sign of shame after being forced from the Brotherhood. Homeland The Rahk'veth live in the Warrens, a large, subterranean area beneath Metru Nui's Archives' maintenance tunnels. The Warrens are lit by lightstones, electric lamps, and, in larger areas, luminous gasses. The Warrens have the life-supporting capacity of the surface, but living conditions for sentients there are substantially poorer. The Rahk'veth are the only permanent species to make a home there due to expulsion from other societies. They often venture out of the Warrens, but no other being is allowed in without special consent, and they must recite their oath to the Rahk'veth to gain entry. Notable Individuals *Turahk in Ruby Clad, the Rahk'veth leader and oldest Rahk'veth. The Turahk Rahkshi clade was named after him. *Shadrach in Diamond Clad, a warrior Rahk'veth. *Terya in Sapphire Clad, a warrior Rahk'veth. *Xenos in Onyx Clad, an assassin and Brotherhood loyalist. *Necrom in Stone Clad, another Brotherhood loyalist. *Tybalt in Gold Clad *Pagiel in Olivine Clad Trivia *The species is very slightly inspired by the quarians of Mass Effect, but their oath takes the most inspiration from that species. *Their naming system takes inspiration from the starship In Amber Clad from the Halo series. *The species' name may have taken subconscious inspiration from the Rak'Ven character by user ToaAtraks.